


To Summon a Knight

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I finally came back and instantly wrote angst, Thomas needs so many hugs, Virgil is there to provide them tho, so its okay, whoops I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: When a Manifester wishes for something, someone is created to help them obtain it.But when a Manifester wishes for 'someone'...





	To Summon a Knight

Thomas was…

Hurt.

He was hurt.

And not just because of the bruise that was slowly growing on his left cheek.

_“You think you’re so cool! Hanging with the girls all the time!”_

The quiet of his room seemed deafening after the overabundance of noise he’d been experiencing moments before.

_“Who do you think you are?! Taking them all for yourself!”_

His hands shook and his lips quivered as he locked the door behind him and made his way over to his bed in the dark.

_“I don’t even know why they wanna be around a pussy like you!”_

His tears finally started to fall as he curled up into a ball on his bed.

_**“WHY DON’T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!”** _

He whimpered quietly into the silence.

It felt like sludge.

Like acid.

Like thorns.

Filling his mind and burning through his thoughts.

It tore into him and left his chest feeling hollow and tight.

Everything hurt.

A sob was ripped out of him as he felt something snap in his chest.

It hurt.

* * *

 

“THOMAS!”

“He severed the connection!”

“what do we do what do we do what do we dowhatdowedowhatdowe-”

“WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! HE’S HURTING, LOGAN!”

“I know that, Patton! But there is nothing we can do if he severed the connection with us!”

“whatdowedowhatdowedowha-”

“WE HAVE TO-”

“STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU KEEP PANICKING LIKE THIS THOMAS WILL-”

“HE’S GONNA DIE!”

“THOMAS!”

“NO! STOP! YOU’RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!”

“WHAT DO WE DO?!”

“I HAVE TO HELP HIM!”

“PATTON! STO-AUGH!”

“LOGAN!”

“STOP TALKING! IT HURTS SO MUCH! JUST MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!”

“patton…”

“…what do we do…”

* * *

 

“…make it stop…”

Broken words fell from trembling lips.

“…i don’t want this…”

Shaking hands pulled harshly at dirtied hair.

“…please…”

The darkness of the room thickened and warped, unseen by tear-filled eyes.

“…i just…”

Shadows crept towards him, falling upon his shoulders as he sobbed.

“…i want…”

* * *

 

“Thomas! Look at this!”

“Hm? What is it?”

“It’s what my knight in shining armor is gonna look like.”

“Your knight?”

“Yup. He’s the one who’s gonna take care of me and protect me for the rest of my life.”

“Whoa, really?”

“Yeah! That’s what knights do!”

“Wow! That’s awesome! I wonder what my knight will look like?”

“Pfft, Thomas! You’re a boy! Boys don’t get knights!”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah! Knights only protect girls! That’s how it works!”

“I…Right. Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid question.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…i want a knight too…”


End file.
